politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Dvinmiste Capia Police
The''' Dvinmiste Capia Police (DCP)' is' the former police service in the Armed Republic of Dvinmiste Capia, that operates according to the capian law. Thanks to a capable very well-funded police force and progressive social policies in education and welfare, the crime is relatively low. The police is headed by the chief, who is appointed and removed from office by Zenya Kurtarov decree on the recommendation of the '''Ministry of Justice. Before he suggests a nomination, Zenya consults the Command Center. The police is overseen by the Ministry of Justice and the Command Center. 'Structure' Operational regiment (mounted police) The first operational regiment (mounted police) is responsible for patrolling parks, preventing crime and maintaining order at public events (invasion, and other major music and sporting events). Regiment of operational police Two operational regiment of militia police in Dvinmiste Capia are responsible for patrol services. The main task is to ensure public order during mass events. Also, staff of the Regiment of operational police are devoted to power support various departments of the criminal police. The unit reports directly to the police leadership and the Capian Police Directorate of public order Directorate for Public Order. It is the second largest unit in the DC Police after the CERU. 'Zonal center for dogs trainers' Zonal dog service center - is the largest center for the training of dogs in Dvinmiste Capia. Dogs are trained for different purposes: search for narcotics, explosives, firearms and the search for the detention. The dogs are in the nursery not far from Novaya in two-story cages, separated by areas of work. Dogs who are seeking weapons of living apart from the dogs involved in detention. Used breeds - German Shepherd, Giant Schnauzer, Doberman, Labrador, Setter, and others. The center is located in Veterinary part, a platform for training at the detention area for training to find explosives, Veterinary part, "maternity hospital" and "Kindergarten" and "nursing home" for dogs who retired. On the one dog running a dog specialist. They work all their lives together. 'CIU' Capian Criminal Investigations Unit is a division of the Main Department of Internal Affairs in Dvinmiste Capia. It includes the Criminal Investigation Department of the DC police and the criminal investigation division of district and municipal law enforcement agencies. The head of the department is Oleg Baranov. 'Divisions' 'Directorate for Public Order' Managing the maintenance of public order in Dvinmiste Capia. Head of Department - Colonel Alexander D. Blagov. Main Purposes: #Organization of the patrol service orders #Organization to ensure security for the cultural and socio-political activities #Organization to ensure safety during sports activities 'Capian Enforcer Riot Unit' The Command Center was created a special police squad assignment - Capian Enforcer Riot Unit (CERU). The main tasks - providing security for the various events, saving lives during emergencies and disasters and epidemiological aggravations, etc, with some support of the Blue Berets. 'See also' *Armed Republic of Dvinmiste Capia *Dvinmiste Capia-Related Pages Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Military Faction Category:World Militaries Category:Roleplay Military Category:Dvinmiste Capia-Related Pages